Shooting Through the Looking Glass
by chocorose64
Summary: A few months after Dimitri betrays and leaves her, Rose decides to go back out there and try and find him and end this battle with Kierov once and for all. But during this mission she begins to find that perhaps all is not as it seems. Sequel to Assassinating in Blood, it's probably a good idea to read that first!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other fanfiction Assassinating in blood. I apologise to those who have been waiting for this for so long. Also, sorry it's a day later than I said it would be, I didn't realise jet lag was quite so hideous!**

**Summary: A few months after Dimitri Belikov has betrayed the EDA, Rose gets a lead on Kierov through who is funding his operation. Thomas Finn. He's part of Rose's past, before the EDA, and when she goes after him, Dimitri is obviously there to protect him. But why was someone who Rose used to know part of all of this? **_**Who **_**is Kierov's boss?**

**RPOV**

Dimitri's eyes found mine; a terrible edge to his face as he wielded the knife with ease. He stepped away from the body: Adrian. The only one who'd ever truly stuck by me.

I shuddered as a new fear came over me. We both knew the worst thing he could do now was no longer to kill me, no it was to walk away, to leave me there. The EDA was destroyed now from all the information he'd provided along with the bug he'd planted on me. All I had left to do was to watch everything I knew fall apart.

He cocked his head to one side, the hair he'd allowed to grow falling slightly around his face.

"What do you want me to do Rose?" he asked softly.

I swallowed thickly before responding with words I'd never said despite all the torture I'd suffered; "Kill me."

I woke with a start, my alarm going off with its usual unforgiving sound. Every night, every single night since Dimitri had left I'd had the same dream. It was just those few moments, yet at that time I knew everything. I knew exactly how the EDA would fall, everything Dimitri would have done to lead us to that point. It was horrifying that my mind would conjure up such a detailed painful scenario and replay it every night. It had gotten to a point where I almost felt it was inevitable, that I was going to beg Dimitri to kill me out of sheer desperation.

Of course I'd had myself scanned at least four times to ensure there wasn't any kind of bug in me and I'd gone through everything Dimitri had ever accessed to see if he knew any completely pivotal information. Both had come up clean yet there was still a part of me that was sure there had to be something I'd missed. It possibly wasn't something I could find out; it may have been something purely on Kierov's end, something linking all of this together. Perhaps I'd never explain it. Kierov was remarkably good at keeping things quiet.

I got dressed and grabbed some breakfast, only slowing in my rapid pace when I almost walked into an alive and well Adrian Ivashkov. He looked at me confused for a moment.

"Everything all right?" he asked, his voice gentle.

I nodded, "Just a little rattled this morning." I replied, heading towards my meeting with the Captain.

I wasn't quite out of earshot when he made a muttered response, "as you are _every _morning."

I reigned in a laugh at that; it was too true to really respond to in that way.

The Captain was in his office, he had a permanent one on our base since he ass there so often to keep an eye on us, well, on me. He hadn't left since Dimitri had gone.

He began talking before I'd even sat down.

"I'm sending you on an assignment. It's time you got out."

I nodded not even thinking about arguing with him because it was what I wanted anyway.

"Now I'm going to give you a choice," he sighed as if he was afraid of my response, "I can put you on a normal assignment, there's a crooked politician out east that we need to get shot of. Or, I can put you back on the Kierov case and have you looking into his funder who we identified yesterday."

"You found him?" I asked incredulously, my voice raising up a notch.

"Yes. Group six followed a lead and found him. A lead we'd had for years but only just found how to use it."

Something about the way he was speaking was setting me on edge. Something was very wrong here.

"What lead?" I asked, feeling a slight tremble in the words.

"Your burn scar Rose," he said softly, "Initially we scanned it for historical matches as he told you it was a family heirloom. It's not just an old Wild West branding symbol. We ran it again through the present day database as with everything going on we wanted to be sure. Turns out it's the logo of a British investment firm." he slid something across the desk and I picked it up.

Finn and Co.

_Finn _and Co.

The surname was startlingly familiar, so much so that it was driving me insane. I flicked through the file to find who owned it. The CEO of the company was Thomas Finn. When I found the picture of him I instantly knew who he was.

He'd gone to my school. Hell we'd even dated. He'd been my only high school boyfriend and he'd entirely put me off the experience for the rest of the five years. I felt my blood run cold. For him to be involved something very odd had to be going on.

"Did you look into his childhood?"

"Yes. He went to your school if you remember." The Captain said vaguely.

"Oh I remember." I murmured looking back to the photo of him, "He's my ex, a not so happy breakup. Mind you it was long ago he probably hardly remembers it."

The Captain's face took on a concerned expression, "You're saying he could be holding a grudge?"

"Perhaps, I don't know." I sighed, raking my hands through my hair, "I hope not."

"Well, what do you want? A normal assignment or not?"

I hesitated. It was obvious what the Captain wanted me to choose, a normal assignment. He'd given me a dodge politician which he knew I found more interesting, and the fact that he'd even _mentioned _a normal assignment proved that.

"You know I can't...especially since it's Finn." I looked away from his burning eyes, "I have to go after Kierov."

He slid something across the desk to me, "Plane ticket. Las Vegas. Someone will meet you at the airport to provide you with weapons and a hotel room. I'm using your teams' jet to send them on the normal assignment. This is solo."

I nodded, plucking up the tickets and file to explain the assignment before leaving.

I made it to my room without bumping into anyone. However when I got in I found a nervous looking Castile waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked, an impatient edge to my tone as I just wanted to go through the file.

He paced the room while he spoke, "I've been offered a promotion. Team leader. Group four."

For a moment everything stopped. I could feel myself panicking but I quickly hid it as I next spoke.

"Makes sense. That's where Marks transferred to isn't it? You always got on with Marks." I rambled on.

"No." he said sharply, a frown in his voice, "I wanted to tell you I said no. I didn't accept the job."

Almost instantly I felt myself glaring at him, my expression dark, "Then why even bring it up?! So I can feel guilty about it?!

"No!" he sighed, walking over to take my hands, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sticking by you no matter what happens. We all are."

**A/N: Ok, so this is probably roughly the length of the chapters, a tad short I know but I need to keep it manageable! I'm starting college this year so there isn't a regular updating scheme. But I WILL be finishing this. I don't care what happens, it will be done.**

**Thank you for reading & please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: had an odd review...'that was some sequel lol. I liked this story to bad theres no more chappies' I am working on it as you can see ;) But I'm glad you like the story and thank you for your review!**

**Thank you for everyone's positive feedback! It's great to see people are still interested.**

**RPOV**

I made my way through the airport wheeling my suitcase, tt was tiny, easy hand-luggage, until I found the guy I was looking for. Daniel. I'd found out after my meeting with the Captain that the guy helping me with this was someone I'd worked with before. It was about two years ago, a very unimportant, easy mission where he'd helped me get access to some sort of mafia boss so I could kill him. But I'd liked him at the time so hopefully I still found him bearable.

He smiled at me, swiftly stepping over and beginning to guide me to his car.

"How was the flight?"

I shrugged, "Fine really."

"There's something that I didn't put in the file. I knew they wouldn't send you if they knew." he began warily.

"Oh?" I threw my suitcase in the trunk, turning to him expectantly, "What would that be?"

"McFinn has security, backup. His head of security is someone you know. Dimitri Belikov." he watched me carefully, waiting to see how I'd react.

I felt my eyebrows rise slightly, "Belikov's here?" my voice raised a pitch.

He nodded.

"Thank you" I said eventually, "I need to be here."

* * *

The dress was amazing. It was black lace with a red insert, tight, tucked everything in and had thick straps. It had a low, v-cut backline while the front was high. It was flattering in every way.

I curled my hair, pinning it up and out of the way before finding the shoes so I could work out how to do my makeup. It was a pair of blood red, peep-toe suede heels that fit just right.

I went for a silver smoky eye, paled up my already fair complexion and put on a dark red lipstick that matched the shoes exactly. There. Perfect.

I'd attached a strap to my leg to hold a gun and the car keys, while I attached on the other leg a knife and my phone.

Daniel was taking me there, but he was going to let the valet take the car and walk back. He wasn't interested in joining in and there were taxi's everywhere on the strip. How the hell Thomas had managed to get a room in Ceasar's Palace big enough for his function without having to pay every single cent he owned was beyond me. But he'd always been rich, even before he started his own business.

Daniel handed me the invitation he'd somehow procured.

"All you have to do is get information. The Captain's not expecting you to act on anything yet." he reassured me, we'd had this conversation twice already.

I nodded, "I'll be fine. I've done this kind of thing before."

The first thing I did was find the bar. I needed a drink before facing Dimitri or anyone else. While I was drinking I scanned the room for Thomas. He was talking to a group of people, but wasn't surrounded by Guards. I had to wait a little while, at least until he was slightly drunk otherwise I might have issues getting anything out of him.

That plan was discarded when he came to me. I kept my back to him although I knew he was there.

"Well, what do we have here? A party crasher perhaps?" He said in my ear.

"Obviously." I said turning round.

Thomas had never, ever been handsome. Rich yes, handsome no. He had a nose that was slightly too big, murky, nearly colourless eyes and blond hair that never seemed to quite sit right. But, now that he'd matured it didn't look half as awful as it had when we'd been teenagers.

He smiled, "It's good to see you Rose." his British accent had began to fade. Mine was stronger, even though I had spent more time in America, but I'd moved about so nothing really stuck.

"I'd say the same but it appears you're into something fishy." I told him, draining the rest of my wine glass.

Thomas sat down and got himself a drink, "It wasn't something I had a lot of choice in. It's your fault you know. All of this."

I gave him a look, "I haven't hired Kierov to do this."

He laughed, "No. But it's all to do with you. You know Belikov don't you?" he changed the subject before he could reveal anything more interesting.

I nodded and scanned the room again. This time I spotted him. He was standing in a corner, dressed in a suit but not as if he was security. He was posing as a guest.

I turned back round to press Thomas for information "Why..."

"Shh. If I know you you're going to ask me something I can't tell you here." Thomas whispered in my ear, "Even the God damn barman is one of his guys." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "Let's dance."

I sighed but let him pull me to the centre of the room. He placed one of his hands on my waist and my hand found its way to his shoulder. And then we danced. I hadn't danced in years, but it came back to me, besides, we weren't doing anything difficult.

"We can talk here." Thomas said after a moment.

For a moment I didn't respond, Belikov was walking through the crowd and he passed us. He held my eyes, just for a second. And then he dropped his gaze and walked on. I realised I had been holding my breath.

"You all right?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said shaking my head and bringing myself back to the conversation at hand.

"So ask away."

"Why was it so easy to find you?" that wasn't something the Captain wanted to know, but it had been bugging me ever since we'd found out.

He shrugged, "I wanted to be found."

"Why?"

When he next spoke his voice was strained, "This isn't a safe way to live Rose. Particularly now he's set Belikov on me. He's the worst I've had in a while."

"I doubt he'd ever really act on anything." I was ninety percent sure Dimitri still had a conscience.

"He's already half acted on it. Now. When this song ends I need to tend to my guests. I'll find you later on. We have _big _things to talk about."

A part of me wondered if Belikov was going to be nice, leave me to my own devices while I waited. But apparently not.

When I got back to the bar, after only a minute alone, he appeared.

"Nice dress." his husky voice still held that damn Russian accent that had me wanting to melt into a puddle.

He sat beside me and the movement meant his hand lightly brushed mine. I jerked my hand away and he Hanemay laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked closing my eyes.

"To talk to you."

"About?" I looked up at him.

His eyes shone in the lighting, a teasing edge to his face as he stayed silent to let me take him in first. He'd let his hair grow after the army, lengthening it to a point where it could almost be put into a ponytail and his face was still near perfect. It wasn't his face that held my attention though. He had grown. _Everywhere. _I was sure he was taller and his muscles, God they were bulging out the damn suit. He smiled and my heart started to race.

"Come on." he took my hand and it tingled, everywhere tingled, and led me to the dance floor.

**A/N: This was a pain to write...not fully confident with it but hey ho, it'll do :P**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


End file.
